Ness and Paula's first romance
by YUNOGOOD
Summary: Giygas is gone, but Ness and Paula go on their first official date.


**This is my first fan fiction written to show what might have happened after the main game. Its not perfect but nothing is. It might not make sense if you didn't play the game first, mainly because I wrote it to add to the story which I assume you already know about. Also, if you've played the game, it'll be easier to understand the story. I do not own earthbound or any of the characters in the story. With all of that stuff out of the way enjoy the story.**

"Let this prayer travel around the world for anyone to hear." Paula continued to pray. While Giygas was getting weaker by the second, it was able to launch a powerful attack to the whole party.

"It's not working! You need to pray more!" Said Ness as he used another Lifeup Omega. Then, hoping to defeat Giygas, everyone began to pray alongside Paula. At that moment Paula began to see that everyone on earth was praying for the kids' safety, even some of Ness's enemies.

After several minutes of healing and praying, parts of Giygas started exploding as it couldn't take the combined power of prayer coming from so many people. Pokey looked concerned for his safety. "I'm not running away, I'm just going to go rethink my plan!" He shouted as he dashed away. There was one last explosion that was big enough to destroy the robot kids and blow them out of the large room. They had their souls removed from their body and added into a robot. This was done because the machine they used, the phase distorter 3, could only teleport robots.

Ness was the only surviving robot and before getting destroyed, all he could say was "It's over" before collapsing. The heap of destroyed robots laid on the ground in front of the doorway, completely scrapped and unable to do anything. The kids's souls were able to survive and they traveled back to the present to bring back the kids.

Their souls went into their bodies and revived them. They got up and noticed that they were in their normal bodies again and that Giygas was finally gone.

"We're so glad you're okay." Dr. Andonuts said. "Now that the world is saved you can all go home."

The four were happy for each other and started to celebrate. After a few minutes, they realized they had to say goodbye now.

"Now that my mission is done, I need go home back in Dalam I'm sorry to leave you friends. I'm going to use a special ability I've learned here called PSI Farewell." Said Poo as he teleported away in a cloud of smoke.

"It was fun to hang out and all but I'm going to work with my father for a while. Maybe someday you two will get hitched and I can fix your broken appliances. But until then, goodbye." Jeff said as he walked to Dr. Andonuts.

Paula looked at Ness. "Can you please escort me home Ness?"

"Yes I will." Ness replied. They started walking. "Let's not teleport, it's a nice day." It was a nice day indeed. Saturn Valley had so many Mr. Saturns rejoicing, birds are chirping, and animals are friendly again. While walking Paula had something to say. "Ness, I have something I want to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Let's talk over coffee."

They went to the cafe in Threed and got some coffee. They sat down. Ness wanted to know what she had to say.

"Well Ness, I just wanted to tell you that, um well." Paula was stammering. she was obviously very nervous. "Ever since you rescued me back in happy happy village I might have had a small crush on you. But now after everything we've been through now I know now that I kinda, sorta, like you a lot. I love you Ness." She started blushing.

"I also have something to say." He wasn't as nervous because he feels the same way. "Paula, I love you too. I've loved you ever since I first saw you." He closed his eyes and leaned towards her. She did the same, and they eventually were kissing.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" She said when the kiss finished.

"Yes it does."

The two left the cafe and walked the rest of the way home in silence holding hands, enjoying the now peaceful world.

"By the way, can I get you're number if we're going to date?"

"Why can't you use telepathy?"

"I want to be more like a regular kid. I need a break from being a hero."

"Well okay, give me your hand." She pulled out a sharpie and wrote the number on his hand, along with a heart and a smiling face.

"Thank you for using that conveniently placed sharpie you just happened to have to write on my hand."

They made it to the polestar preschool when Paula had one more thing to say. " Well this was fun. I love you, and goodbye for now. Call me." She gave Ness a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside.

Ness made it to Onett. The sun was shining brightly over the town. The outskirts of town no longer had snakes and dogs attacking because they weren't under any influence anymore.

As he walked on the path leading home he felt great about returning home for good. He enjoyed saving the world, but even heroes need a break from their jobs. He saw some snakes, but they just ignored him. Birds were chirping and dogs are barking. After more walking Ness finally saw his white house. He entered the house to be greeted by his mom.

"Oh i'm so glad to see you sweetie"! Mom cried as she embraced Ness, mom was looking like her usual self. She had her pink dress and blonde flowing hair. "it's time to look at your photo album. It was sent to me by the photographer."

The photo album was a dark blue color and was made out of some unknown material. There were so many good memories in there, like when Jeff first met Ness. and when ness, Paula, and Jeff defeated master belch, and of course who could forget when Ness went to Magicant.

When the album was near it's end, there was a ring on the phone. RING RING CLICK Ness answered it."Hello Ness it's me, your father."

"Dad it's you! So how are you?"

"I just called to tell you that Next week is your birthday and I promise I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"I know you would't miss it."

"Well goodbye for now son i have some things to take care of". SLAM. Ness was exited.

"Oh boy, i'll get to see dad again! Wow, is the day over already? I'm so exited! I've had a long couple of weeks, and I have a long day of homework to do, so I should go to bed now."

The next day...

RING RING There was a ring on the phone back in Polestar.

Paula answered it. "Hello"?

"Paula it's me Ness"

"Oh hi ness. How are you?"

"I have a ton of homework to take care of, but other than that I'm fine. How are you?"

"Same, I have just as much homework. So why are you calling?"

"I called because I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me."

"Oh Ness, of course I'll go on a date with you."

"That's great! Do you think you could have your homework finished by tomorrow?"

"Um no. How about a couple of days from now?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let me take care of everything."

"Okay Ness, well I need to get back to homework now, so bye for now."

"So I'll see you. Bye."He hung up to go finish his homework, just like Paula.

Two days later...

KNOCK KNOCK there was a knock at the polestar preschool. Mrs. Polestar answered it. "Oh Ness it's good to see you. This is a preschool, You didn't have to knock. Anyway, Paula is upstairs and ready to see you."

Ness went up the first set of stairs to be greeted by Mr. Polestar. "Ness I'm glad you're dating my daughter. If you ever want to, you can sleep on our couch."

"you have a couch?" Ness replied. didn't say anything. "Well I'm going to see Paula now." Ness said before going up another set of stairs and a door.

Paula was writing something when Ness came in. Paula excitedly stood up and hugged Ness. "Ness you're here. I just finished the rest of my homework, so we can go now." she was wearing a bright pink dress with a red bow in her hair. Her hair was yellow, and went down to her neck. Her eyes were a dark blue and they sparkled like crystals.

Ness was very nervous, especially after seeing how pretty she looked. He was wearing a blue and yellow striped t-shirt with a red bow tie. He wasn't wearing his hat, his black hair was combed down and looked nice.

Before he came though, he was so nervous that his heart was pounding in his chest and it was about to burst. Paula noticed this. "Ness, I know you're nervous. But you don't have to be, I'm a little nervous as well." Before Ness arrived, she was just as nervous as Ness.

"So what are we doing on this date? Asked Paula to which ness replied. First we are going to on a walk. Then we'll have a nice picnic on a hillside."

"Aww that's so romantic!"

"Actually we were going to walk to the area of the picnic but yeah."

They started walking while discussing a picnic spot. "Why didn't you think of the spot Ness?"

"I thought it would be a nice thing to talk about. Know any good places in Twoson?

"No places in Twoson. I want to do more walking."

"How about that place near the house I bought? It has an ocean view."

"I remember that place. It was very romantic! Let's go!"

They continued walking for some time before heading back to The cliff. A huge view of the ocean was visible. The ocean was a beautiful blue. There was a large gathering of foam at the base of the cliff, along with a nice tropical aroma wafting through the air.

Ness pulled a picnic basket out of his backpack which for some reason he took on the date. "So thats why you brought the backpack" said Paula.

"Uh... Yeah, thats why." Replied ness. The real reason he brought it was because he's had it for so long he didn't want to part with it. They set up the picnic. it had a variety of foods. Including some sandwiches and fruit. Ness and Paula sat down to eat and admire the ocean view. They started talking while they were eating.

"Oh Ness, the ocean is beautiful! Even more so than in summers."

"It is, but you are more. I love you more than the ocean is beautiful." He had no idea where he got the courage to say that.

"I love you too, Ness."

"I'm finished eating now."

"I'm finished eating now too."

"So now what?"

"Come over here, right next to me."

"Um... okay?"

Paula then started to kiss ness. He felt her warm, moist cheeks press against his. He felt her breath go into his mouth and he could almost taste it. Ness was laying on the ground now,with Paula laying on him continuing to kiss. He had one arm wrapped around Paula with his other hand running through her soft, sweet smelling hair. While doing this, he accidentally pulled out her bow. He tried to put it back. "Leave it out" Paula stopped to say, then she went back to kissing him. They both loved each other very much and they could feel it through their kissing. After kissing passionately for a few more minutes, they cleaned up the blanket and the food and headed home.

"I had a great time with you, Ness." Paula said, she seemed a little disappointed that the date was over.

Ness had fun too, he had his first kiss with the girl he loved. He also decided that it was better than he hoped it would be. "We should make another date, maybe in a couple of days."

"Maybe tomorrow, except I'll plan the date this time."

"I think that'll be fun. Well bye, I love you."

"Bye, I love you too." She gave Ness one last small kiss before going inside her house.

**I know that in the game Paula's dad is protective of Paula. but at the end of the game, her dad stops being so protective and he's even happy that she has a boyfriend. So it's not OOC like a lot of you might think. Anyway, I'm doing another fanfic where Ness and Paula go to Nowhere island. Check that out when you get the chance.**


End file.
